


I Want One

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You always had a trick up your sleeve, but you didn’t want to reveal it unless you absolutely had to.  Fili almost dying was a good of a reason as any.





	I Want One

Orcs.  You hated orcs.  They smelled funny, they looked funny, they ate man flesh.  Who likes orcs?  Seriously!  Granted, you had more reasons than most to hate them, especially after the orcs raided your village…it was a memory that haunted you in the late night.  It was also the reason you became the warrior you were today.

 

And it was being a warrior that you found yourself now in the middle of a war between orcs and dwarves and elves and men.  You swung your steel sword again, letting it bite into the side of an orc before it fell over with dead eyes.  Adios buddy.

 

You smirked as you looked up to see Dwalin cutting down another orc, Thorin off to his side.  You were happy to fight beside them, you really were, but there was a major problem sneaking up on you…there were just too many orcs.

 

_Use me._

 

You shook your head as you stepped up to the next foe and began slashing away.

 

_Use me!  I can save your friends!_

 

You had to force yourself to keep from dropping the sword in your hands and taking up your other.  The one that was calling to you.  But you didn’t, it was a last resort type of thing.  You didn’t want to bring him out unless you absolutely had to.

 

 _Why?  I would make this so much easier_.

 

Wow…apparently a sword could be sassy, who would have guessed.  But no, you wouldn’t reveal your secret, not yet…

 

000

 

“FILI!” You screamed out.  There your friend was, being dangled by the scruff over the drop.  You couldn’t let this happen, you couldn’t watch him die!  Just that thought made tears sting your eyes, and they began to fall when you heard Thorin’s broken cry of his name.

 

_Use me!  Use me, now!_

 

This time, you didn’t hesitate.  Secrets be damned!  If you could save the life of your friends, it would be worth it.  Gandalf and Elrond (who bestowed the sword upon you to begin with) wanted to bitch later, let them bitch!  The steel blade of the sword you found in Erebor fell with a clank as you reached over to your back and drew out your other blade. 

 

_Throw me, I won’t miss!_

 

The voice echoed in your mind and filled you with hope.  You took a step back before rushing forward and throwing the sword as hard as you could, sending it flying forward out of your hands.

 

000

 

The dwarves were in awe.  The first thing all of them, and the Orcs heard first was the voice, a hauntingly smooth voice that echoed around them.  “Throw me, I won’t miss.”

 

It drew their attention behind them.  But if the voice wasn’t enough of a shock, the sight of you throwing a sword, that sword, sure was.  It was like shining sunlight, changing hue and shade, a morphing light as it flew through the air with piercing precision.  It arched and twisted in the air, slicing through the Defiler’s arm. 

 

It did the job, it made him drop Fili, who was caught by Kili before they rushed to escape.  But what was even more amazing in their eyes, is when that shining light hovered for a moment before it came flying back at you.

 

You reached out and caught it, but the force of it hitting your hand made you stumble back a couple steps.  You took a deep breath, sighing with relief as the voice came back, “Told you I could do it.  Now, let us slay some Orc.” 

 

You smiled down at the sword before looking up at a stunned Dwalin and Thorin.  You couldn’t help but stand up straighter with pride.  You gave the dwarves an arrogant look, like, Yeah, that’s right. I’ve got a talking disco sword and you don’t.

 

Dwalin was the first to regain his senses, letting his jaw close before clearing his throat.  “I want one.”  He grumbled.

 

“Too bad, I only have one master, and it isn’t you, you stinking dwarf!” 

 

Stories would be told in the years to come of the great warrior of the company with the enchanted sword…and how the dwarves would get in arguments with it and the elven spirit that inhabited it.


End file.
